The invention relates generally to a system and method for delivering a stent. More particularly, the invention relates to a stent delivery system (SDS) and method for delivering a self-expanding stent directly from a guide wire into a body lumen.
In typical percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty (PTCA) procedures, a guiding catheter having a preformed distal tip is percutaneously introduced into the cardiovascular system of a patient through the brachial or femoral arteries and is advanced therein until the distal tip thereof is in the ostium of the desired coronary artery. A guide wire and a dilatation catheter having an inflatable balloon on the distal end thereof are introduced through the guiding catheter with the guide wire slidably disposed within an inner lumen of the dilatation catheter. The guide wire is first advanced out of the distal end of the guiding catheter and is then maneuvered into the patient's coronary vasculature containing the lesion to be dilated, and is then advanced beyond the lesion. Thereafter, the dilatation catheter is advanced over the guide wire until the dilatation balloon is located across the lesion. Once in position across the lesion, the balloon of the dilatation catheter is filled with radiopaque liquid at relatively high pressures (e.g greater than about 4 atmospheres) and is inflated to a predetermined size (preferably the same as the inner diameter of the artery at that location) to radially compress the atherosclerotic plaque of the lesion against the inside of the artery to thereby dilate the lumen of the artery. The balloon is then deflated so that the dilatation catheter can be removed and blood flow resumed through the dilated artery.
A common problem that sometimes occurs after an angioplasty procedure is the appearance of restenosis at or near the site of the original stenosis in the blood vessel which requires a secondary angioplasty procedure or a bypass surgery. Another occurrence which reduces the success of an angioplasty procedure is that frequently the stenotic plaque or intima of the blood vessel or both are dissected during the angioplasty procedure by the inflation of the balloon. Upon deflation of the balloon, a section of the dissected lining (commonly called a "flap") will collapse into the bloodstream, thereby closing or significantly reducing the blood flow through the vessel. In these instances, emergency bypass surgery is usually required to avoid a myocardial infarct distal to the blockage. Side branches, tortuous vessels, and the more distal arteries have also presented serious difficulties in the PTCA procedure because of the balloon diameter.
Conceivably, the dilatation catheter could be replaced with a perfusion type dilatation catheter such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,315 in order to hold the blood vessel open for extended periods. However, perfusion type dilatation catheters have relatively large profiles which can make advancement thereof through the blockage difficult, and therefore immediate bypass surgery may be the only means of avoiding an infarct distal to the blockage or possibly even death. Additionally, the inflated balloon of these perfusion catheters can block off a branch artery, thus creating ischemic conditions in the side branch distal to the blockage.
In response, one particular endoprosthetic device, known as a stent, has been developed to prevent restenosis and repair damaged vessel walls. Stents are generally tubular shaped intravascular devices having an expandable or self-expanding structure that is placed within a damaged artery to hold it open. They are particularly suitable for supporting and holding back a dissected arterial lining which could otherwise occlude the fluid passageway there through. The use of stents in non-invasive interventional cardiology has proven to have many advantages, including a net gain in Minimal Lumen Diameter (MLD) of the vessel and reduced restenosis rates.
Stents typically are constructed in one of two general configurations: expandable, and self-expanding. Expandable stents require a mechanical force, such as exerted by a balloon disposed within the stent interior, to increase in diameter. Self-expanding stents are generally constructed of shape memory materials that are biased so that the stent diameter will increase from a reduced diameter maintained by constraining forces to an expanded diameter once the constraining forces are removed, without the action of any external mechanical forces.
Self-expanding stents may be formed in a variety of configurations, and such stents made of coiled wire or springs, braided wire or mesh, and fence-like structures configured in a zig-zag pattern are known in the art. Examples of such of these stents can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,771 (Wallsten); U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,380 (Gianotti et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,703 (Lukic et al.); and U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,871 (Sgro).
Delivery systems for self-expanding stents are generally comprised of a stent circumferentially surrounding the distal end of a delivery catheter. Due to the narrow passageways within the vascular system and particularly the stenotic regions, stents are generally confined in a reduced radius for delivery to the deployment site. Therefore, it is highly desirable to keep the profile of the catheter as small as possible to minimize the radius ofthe stent mounted thereon. For delivery purposes, these stents are typically held in a minimal diameter state by some structure such as a sheath. Upon displacement of the sheath, the stent is exposed to self-expand and contact the vessel wall. Once the stent is deployed, the catheter is removed, leaving the stent implanted at the desired location to keep the vessel walls from closing and allowing time to heal. Examples of devices of this type can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,644 (Yurek et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,859 (Fischell et al.). Another device, as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 5,372, 600 (Beyar et al.), secures the stent to a catheter without the use of a sheath.
The choice of using a self-expanding stent delivery system instead of a balloon catheter is not without tradeoffs. Stent delivery systems for self-expanding stents using a delivery catheter tend to have larger profiles, be less flexible, and generally feel more cumbersome than their balloon counterparts. Prior art stent delivery systems are limited by the inability to navigate tortuous and narrow passageways in a reduced amount of time. These devices often include several components that require exchange during deployment.
What has been needed and heretofore unavailable is a stent delivery system capable of securing and delivering a self-expanding stent on a guide wire provided by a device offering flexibility, a lower profile, and easy handling for rapid deployment within the tortuous passageways of an anatomical lumen. The present invention satisfies these needs as well as others.